A little less of others
by GOTATMI
Summary: Hermione a 17 ans et découvre ses dons d'empathe. Une dure épreuve pour la jeune sorcière qui se referme totalement sur elle-même sans en donner une seule raison à ses amis. Mais quelqu'un a remarqué ce regard constamment envahi par la douleur et la tristesse, une personne qui a elle-même vécu ces moments douloureux se décide à aider la jeune fille à traverser ce cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

*Voilà l'heure ! Notre dernière année à Poudlard…* Hermione éprouvait déjà une nostalgie toute particulière à penser à leurs derniers moments dans ce château où elle avait passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Sa rencontre avec Ron et Harry, sa découverte de la Chambre des Secrets et ce basilic qu'Harry avait détruit avant que dans sa folie destructrice, il ne tue une autre personne (assez d'une Mimi Geignarde qui monopolisait les toilettes !) Le train était en marche depuis quelques heures et les garçons étaient endormis chacun adossés à la fenêtre de leur compartiment. La jeune préfète espérait cette année scolaire aussi plaisante que les autres et toujours pleines de rebondissements. Ses responsabilités à Gryffondor qu'elle partageait avec Ron ne lui accorderaient pas beaucoup de temps libre mais la jeune fille voulait profiter de cette septième année dans tous les sens du terme ! Quand le chauffeur de train annonça que le château était en vue, Hermione réveilla ses deux amis et leur tendit leurs robes qu'ils enfilèrent par-dessus leurs habits moldus. Ron et Hermione abandonnèrent Harry aux mains de Neville et sa copine Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron. En effet, en tant que préfets, ils devaient aider à débarquer les petits nouveaux et les diriger vers les barques magiques dirigées par Hagrid. Harry prit place dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals de la forêt interdite. Ils remontèrent doucement vers le château dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand la cour de Poudlard fut en vue, ils trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée du merveilleux banquet qui les attendait. Ils surent que les futurs élèves arrivaient quand les préfets prirent place.

\- Franchement, j'ai vraiment l'impression que les petits, chaque année qui passe, rétrécissent ! J'en ai vu qui m'atteignait la taille ! Des microbes !

-Cela n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu prennes trente centimètres par an et que sois presque aussi grand qu'Hagrid ?

\- Peut-être Hermione ! Je demanderais à un des p'tits Gryffons combien ils mesurent et je comparerais avec ma taille à leur âge ! Maintenant, j'espère que Dumbledore va faire un discours rapide, parce que contenir les excités du fond dans leurs barques, c'est du boulot ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai été choisi et pas toi Harry ! C'est bien toi le chouchou de Dumbledore ! Il vient dîner chez toi à chaque vacance !

-C'est pas pour moi ! Il est le parrain des jumeaux et veut voir si leurs soucis magiques évoluent…

-A propos ? Comment sont-ils ? Ils se stabilisent ?

-Antoine a moins de problèmes avec sa métamorphomagie, mais Camille a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son Animagus. Heureusement que papa peut le contenir quand il dérape mais cet été, il m'a choppé et j'ai encore les marques dans le dos ! Dumbledore le fera venir cette année pour que McGonagall l'aide un peu, même si elle ne peut rien s'il s'enrage. Mais Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'accepter s'il continue à déraper. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté le poste d'assistant de professeur l'année prochaine que Dumbledore m'a proposé. Je pourrais l'aider s'il risque de déraper.

-Ouah mais c'est dingue ! En Défense contre les Forces du mal, je suppose ?

-Oui, Lupin m'a proposé et j'ai accepté quand j'ai su que Camille aurait besoin d'aide. Dumbledore a accepté et me voilà, futur prof à Poudlard !

-Les garçons, taisez-vous ! Dumbledore va faire son discours ! Chuchota Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Ron, son voisin de droite.

Le directeur s'était levé et immédiatement, la Grande Salle connut un silence assourdissant.

-Chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelles année qui s'annonce sous les meilleurs hospices. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que les effectifs sont nombreux, beaucoup plus que l'année dernière, cela est dù au fait que l'école Beauxbâtons suite à des dégâts naturels en France durant l'été ne peut pas accueillir tous ses élèves que nous accueillons jusqu'à la Toussaint. Maintenant, comme je meurs de faim, je vais sauter le rituel des objets et endroits interdits à Poudlard ! Je laisse le travail à nos chers préfets en chef : Blaise Zabini et Hannah Abbot ! Bon Appétit à tous !

-Bien dit, Dumbledore ! grogna Ron.

Les garçons se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le pauvre monde tandis qu'Hermione détaillaient les nouveaux élèves qu'ils côtoieraient jusqu'en novembre. Elle ne connaissait personne, les élèves français venus pour le tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année étant tous diplômes depuis longtemps. Quand le banquet toucha à sa fin, Hermione poussa Ron hors de son banc pour accompagner les premières années aux dortoirs pendant que les plus âgés profitaient d'un couvre-feu plus tardif. Hermione se chargeait de rassurer les petits sorciers dont elle avait la charge tandis que Ron, bourru se contentait de faire office de serre-file pour que les nouveaux ne joignent pas les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle par inadvertance.

Quand Hermione eut distribué les dortoirs à chacun et prévenu les garçons aventureux de la malédiction des escaliers des filles, elle retourna dans la salle commune occupée par les plus âgés. Elle trouva Harry se réchauffant dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et qui appréciait un bon livre moldu : Un classique français que sa mère lui avait fait découvrir : les Trois Mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas. Grâce aux liens étroits des Potter avec la France notamment par le travail de Lily Evans au Magenmagot, Harry passait ses vacances d'été en France et parlait couramment la langue. Le capitaine de Quidditch était le parfait Don Juan et traînait les cœurs blessés derrière lui. Hermione prit d'autorité la place à ses côtés et attendit qu'Harry ferme son livre. Elle lui annonce juste que si elle a décidé de garder ses dortoirs, Ron a pris possession de sa chambre privative. Elle claque une bise à son meilleur ami et se traîne à son lit dont elle prend possession avec plaisir au vu de la journée qui l'attend demain. Jetant un Assurdiato sur son baldaquin, ne souhaitant pas être torturée par les ronflements sonores de Lavande, elle s'endort mais la nuit n'est pas tranquille…. Ses rêves recommencent comme cet été, ses douleurs qu'elle éprouve comme si elles étaient siennes la submergent mais personne ne la sauve comme d'habitude. Ses rêves la prennent au plus profond d'elle-même. Isolée dans ce monde onirique sur lequel elle n'a aucun contrôle, elle espère reprendre le contrôle pour se reposer mais rien n'y fait. Au petit matin, Hermione abdique et sort une potion sans rêve qu'elle avale par dépit.

Des cauchemars l'envahissent tout de même mais plus supportable par le contrôle qu'elle possède sur eux. Elle finit par retrouver des inconnus qui souffrent, ici un jeune enfant qui agonise après être renversé par une voiture qui ne s'est pas arrêtée, là un cancéreux, mais également les petites peines de tous ses camarades, elle ressent la douleur de cette malheureuse qui a pensé que son copain l'aimait vraiment, ou celle-ci qui subit des soins à l'infirmerie pour une coupure au bras. Quand elle se réveille, elle sait que le réconfort que lui offraient les potions sans rêve est révolu. Les rêves sont trop puissants pour être contenu par une substance quelconque.

Elle ne se réveille que tiraillée par la faim et se rend compte qu'il est l'heure du déjeuner et qu'elle a loupé leur première matinée à Poudlard, libre pour permettre aux premières années de se familiariser avec les lieux guidés par leurs aînés. Elle se demande pourquoi personne ne l'a réveillée et se rappelle de son Assurdiato.

Quand elle descend, un flot d'émotion l'assaillit de toutes parts et elle a du mal à se contrôler. Mais elle se redresse et franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Sans un mot, elle s'assoit au bout de la table des lions. Elle tente de se faire la plus discrète possible et de se sustenter le plus rapidement possible et ainsi éviter toutes les questions dues à son absence. Elle s'échappe vivement quand elle voit Harry et Ron s'approcher d'elle et court à perdre haleine vers l'extérieur où la fraicheur de la nuit lui permet de se calmer. Elle échappe à ses amis et à leur curiosité qui la ronge elle aussi. Elle ne comprend pas ce flot d'émotions qui la consument et se décide tout d'abord à chercher le sens des runes gravées sur son bras.

*Pourquoi même la journée, cela ne me prenait que pendant la nuit et m'usait déjà assez ! Je dois me débarrasser de ses sentiments, je n'y arriverais pas si je dois ressentir tout cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie …*

Le lendemain les cours reprennent et ses responsabilités en tant que préfète commencent elles-aussi. Les cours sont sa torture, sa Némésis personnelle. Elle subit l'incompréhension de tous, toujours aussi brillante mais renfermée et hargneuse. Elle n'autorise personne à l'approcher pas même ses meilleurs amis qui ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il se passe. Elle accomplit ses devoirs de préfète en chef mais sans aucune joie, sans ce bonheur qui transpirait d'elle à chacun de ses pas auparavant. Sa première ronde est plus supportable, seule dans le château, elle déambule au gré de ses envies, couloir après couloir, étage après étage, réprimandant les retardataires et les aventuriers de la nuit. Elle fait toujours ses rondes seules, ayant refusé la proposition que le préfet, chargé des rondes le même jour qu'elle, un Serdaigle sans grand intérêt lui avait faite qu'ils les fassent ensemble. Son seul moment de quiétude dans ce château ne serait pas gâché par ce paon disgracieux. Si les journées sont supportables par le renfermement qu'elle s'impose, les nuits sont ses cauchemars. Hermione dépense tellement d'énergie à contenir sa magie en surchauffe qu'elle s'effondre comme une masse à peine remontée du dîner. A peine une semaine de cours l'avait transformé en zombie sur pattes, malgré ses recherches actives dans les ouvrages de la Bibliothèque, même dans la Réserve qui lui était ouverte, rien de plus puissant que la potion sans rêve pour dormir tranquille. Même les week-ends ne suffisaient pas à la remettre en forme et ce lundi soir, elle mettait tous ses espoirs dans le fait qu'elle n'avait cours que l'après-midi pour récupérer suffisamment. Elle s'était endormi pendant le test de potions ce qui lui avait valu une retenue de la part de Rogue et le retrait de 30 points à sa maison. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait se reprendre. Mais cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception, les souffrances de Poudlard l'envahirent pour laisser place à des scènes horribles. Des flammes, des hurlements, de la poussière, des pleurs et des cris de personnes désarmées, voilà ce que subissait Hermione. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil et se débattait au point qu'elle tomba de son lit alors que ses compagnes de dortoir tentaient par tous les moyens de la réveiller. Le professeur McGonagall arriva au moment où Hermione roula par terre, toujours hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix. Lui lançant un Silencio, la vieille dame demanda à ce qu'une des camarades d'Hermione préviennent Pompom qu'on lui amenait miss Granger. Parvati partit en courant en éclaireur de McGonagall qui faisait léviter Hermione qui avait cessé de s'agiter pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune préfète avait réveillé toute la tour qui l'observa quitter leur salle commune inconsciente. Ils retournèrent se coucher sur l'ordre de leur directrice et ne surent rien de l'état de leur préfète jusqu'au lendemain. Même Harry et Ron n'eurent pas le droit d'accompagner leur amie à l'infirmerie.

Ce 11 septembre 2001 commençait très mal à tous les égards. Quand les élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent au déjeuner, le principal sujet de conversation était les évènements de la nuit dernière tout autant que l'absence inexpliquée de leur professeur de potion. Mais quand ils virent que les tentures de deuil étaient déployées sans qu'ils en sachent la raison, tout le monde se tue et écouta le discours de Dumbledore qui les éclaira.

-Chers élèves, cette date du 11 septembre est définitivement un jour de deuil mondial pour les communautés sorcières et moldues, ce matin à 8 : 42 , des terroristes ont frappé l'Amérique et ont détruit les tours jumelles siège économique capital chez les moldus mais également siège du gouvernement sorcier américain. L'effondrement des tours jumelles a causé la mort de 2977 personnes moldues et sorcières confondues. Une cérémonie du souvenir sera organisée ce soir pour honorer la mémoire des disparus.

Dumbledore se rassit et tous les élèves se mirent à discuter ou plutôt à chuchoter sur ce que leur directeur venait de leur annoncer. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Leur père était parmi les victimes. Ambassadeur extraordinaire des Anglais, il était dans les tours au moment de l'attentat. Mais la conversation tourna une fois de plus sur Rogue quand il rentra en retard et avec un air atterré et totalement lessivé. Il s'installa à sa place avec difficulté, inquiétant tout le monde et désespérant les malchanceux qui avaient cours avec lui pendant l'après-midi du mardi.

Nouvelle histoire que j'écris pour un défi! :) j'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas! :) Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

De son côté, Hermione s'était réveillée, totalement submergée par la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie toute la nuit. Ces sensations indescriptibles qui l'avaient happé dans un cercle de désespoir et de chagrins. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit et se demandait visiblement pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie. Personne aux alentours ne pouvait la renseigner et la jeune sorcière décida de se lever avant de renoncer quand sa chute brutale de la nuit dernière se rappela à ses souvenirs, elle devait être contusionnée de partout. Elle appela Pompom à la rescousse qui arriva avec son air inquiet de mère-poule sur le visage. Dès qu'elle vit qu'Hermione état enfin revenue à elle, elle lança un patronus à Dumbledore et McGonagall. Les deux professeurs avaient expressément demandé à l'infirmière de les prévenir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et les deux responsables arrivèrent peu après effectivement. Quand ils virent la préfète tout à fait éveillée, bien que les stigmates de sa nuit plus qu'agitée se voyaient : des cernes violets sous les yeux, un bleu décorait sa joue suite à sa chute. Hermione avait piètre allure, mais son seul souhait était de quitter l'infirmerie avant que quelqu'un ne remarque les runes qui avaient dues s'étendre après cette nuit terrible. Hermione eut l'autorisation de prendre le repas de midi si elle se reposait encore jusque-là. Hermione se retourna sans cesse dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil sans y parvenir jusqu'aux douze coups de midi. Elle se servit de sa magie pour s'habiller et allait s'échapper quand la vieille infirmière lui mit d'autorité une petite flasque remplie d'une potion couleur de l'aurore :

-Un stimulant, ma petite ! Rien de bien méchant de la papaye, de l'orange et quelques autres ingrédients de base. Je vous conseille d'en avoir sur vous toute la journée, cela vous aidera à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Je vous ferais transmettre une bouteille chaque matin par un elfe qui la posera à votre chevet.

-Merci, Madame Pomfresh ! Murmura Hermione soulagée de trouver une aide pour combattre ce manque de sommeil qui lui faisait défaut.

La jeune préfète prit une gorgée de la potion qui avait un goût des plus délicieux avant de partir comme une condamnée vers la Grande Salle. Cette conversation l'avait retardée et elle vit que le directeur annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles, les tentures de deuil déployées signifiaient forcément qu'un évènement capital tant pour les moldus que les sorciers s'était passé. Bien qu'elle sache ce que ces pauvres gens avaient éprouvés, elle écouta le discours du vieux sorcier qui semblait ébranlé. Hermione se rappelait effectivement que le ministre américain était expatrié britannique et qu'il était probablement une connaissance de leur directeur, de plus, un évènement de cette ampleur touchait forcément les âmes, même les plus endurcies. Elle attend par respect la fin du discours avant d'apparaître au seuil de la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, les regards se portent sur elle, Hermione savait que sa tête faisait peur. Elle s'assit à la place qui était la sienne depuis quelques jours et immédiatement, chercha du réconfort dans cette potion si douce que lui avait donnée Pompom. Elle sortit la flasque, et en but une longue gorgée. Le déjeuner fut une nouvelle torture pour la magie d'Hermione et celle-ci, tellement concentrée pour ne rien laisser échapper ne se rendit compte que la pause déjeuner tirait à sa fin que quand Harry et Ron se postèrent devant elle et l'aidèrent sans un mot. Harry avait invoqué les affaires d'Hermione même s'il n'en avait aucun droit. Ils se dirigeaient sans un mot vers les cachots pour leur double cours de potions avec Rogue. Celui-ci avait été choqué de voir Granger dans cet état. Malade toute la matinée, il n'avait été mis au courant des évènements qui avaient « pimenté » la nuit de sa collègue de Métamorphose qu'au déjeuner quand celle-ci lui demanda de ménager la jeune sorcière jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Grognon, Rogue ne répondit que d'un vague signe de tête qui pouvait aussi bien être positif que négatif chez lui. Les professeurs partirent en direction de leurs salles de cours pour leurs leçons de l'après-midi et Rogue eut bien du mal à atteindre les cachots à temps. Deux heures sonnaient quand il franchit la salle de classe qui l'attendait dans un silence religieux. Granger au fond de la classe, n'était pas collée à ses siamois, chose récurrente depuis une semaine. Il n'en prit pas ombrage bien qu'il apprécie que ses potions toujours parfaites égaient la vue qu'il avait de son bureau sur la salle d'imbéciles qui peuplaient ses cachots à longueur de journée. Encore une fois, elle ne parla pas de l'heure et le seul mouvement qu'elle s'accorda fut pour remettre sa fiole, encore parfaite sur le présentoir pour qu'il la note. Elle disparut ensuite, pareille à un fantôme. Le professeur de potions était véritablement intrigué par les changements profonds qu'avait subi la Miss-je-sais-tout si insupportablement parfaite qu'il avait eu en cours ces six dernières années. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas à Serpentard et c'était à Minerva de s'occuper des problèmes personnels de ses petits lions. Se mettant à noter les potions des septième années, il mit un O rageur à l'échantillon de la Gryffondor avant de se venger en distribuant les P et les T à tour de baguette.

Hermione avait senti l'intérêt que Rogue lui portait et se demanda si Dumbledore ou McGonagall avaient fait passer le mot au corps professoral de vérifier l'état de la préfète. Pleine de rage et doute, elle mit la touche finale à sa potion avant de la rendre à son espion déclaré et de partir se reprendre dans un couloir moins chargé d'émotions et donc quasiment désert. Elle se décida finalement à jeter un regard à ses tatouages et comme elle l'avait craint, son dos était quasiment recouvert désormais. Elle devrait ruser pour les recouvrir et se décida de retranscrire les runes dans le bureau qu'elle s'était aménagée au dernier étage du château, dans des combles désaffectées qu'elle avait décoré à son goût. Elle avait choisi cet emplacement car il était éloigné de tout et elle se sentait plus libre au sommet de la tour Sud qu'elle ne l'était au ras du sol. D'un geste de baguette, elle déverrouilla les enchantements qu'elle avait mis en place sur la pièce qui était devenu son sanctuaire et dévoila les murs qui étaient recouverts de photos et de parchemins. Les recherches d'Hermione sur la signification de ces marques n'avançaient pas d'un boursouflet depuis le début de septembre et Hermione désespérait de démêler l'énigme qu'était devenu son corps. Elle passa une heure à photographier les marques de son dos qui s'étendaient jusqu'à ses côtes mais ne chercha pas à se donner les migraines qui l'avaient paralysés le week-end et se contenta de s'allonger dans le vieux canapé qui occupait un coin de son « bureau » et sirota distraitement le mélange à la papaye avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la cloche du dîner.

Septembre passa comme un rêve, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à déchiffrer les runes qui son corps mais n'avaient que progressés depuis le 11 septembre. Elle avait, tout au mieux, établi quelques liens logiques mais rien de bien concluant. Ses crises s'espaçaient et elle avait repris du poil de la bête avec la décoction de l'infirmière, livrée tous les matins par un elfe du nom de Jacky. Elle avait remarqué certaines choses qui lui permettaient de s'organiser : elle supporte mieux les cours les moins agités comme l'histoire de la magie ou les potions, Elle trouvait finalement un intérêt renouvelé à l'Histoire de la Magie ce qui surprenait tout le monde. Pour Hermione, ces cours étaient de nécessaires à l'obtention de ses ASPICs, passés au statut de rares moments de sérénité ce qui lui faisaient penser que la pratique de la magie avec une baguette amplifiaient ses sensations elle se dispensait donc de pratiquer le moindre sort en dehors des cours à l'exception de ce que ses devoirs l'obligeait à effectuer. Mais pour réduire son exposition au spectre terrible des sentiments, elle faisait de son mieux pour réussir ses enchantements le plus rapidement possible. Les potions étaient dans une catégorie ambivalente non pas à cause de la magie qui émanaient des potions qu'ils faisaient infuser mais plutôt à cause des explosions de Rogue qui étaient toujours aussi inattendues et doublement douloureuses quand elles étaient dirigées vers ses amis et tout particulièrement envers Neville qui malgré six années de torture n'avaient toujours pas appris à courber l'échine devant l'ouragan des cachots.

Neville avait pourtant fait des progrès en potions et cela lui avait permis de continuer pour ses ASPICs, Hermione lui avait donné des cours particuliers tout l'été de la quatrième année et avec elle, il réussissait ses potions plus facilement. Mais Rogue avait pris Neville en grippe et ne le lâchait pas. De son habituel ton froid et dédaigneux, il dénigrait Neville avec son habituelle cruauté et celui-ci pliait devant l'air menaçant du professeur. Sa crise fut violente cette fois ci : Neville avait versé une larme et Hermione s'était pliée en deux, elle gémissait, sous le regard incompréhensif de tout le monde. Elle tomba à terre ou plutôt dans les bras d'Harry. Il demanda la permission d'emmener la préfète à l'infirmerie. Rogue l'autorisa et Harry partit, Hermione dans ses bras. Mais celle-ci aussitôt éloignée de Neville, reprit ses esprits et supplia son ami de la mener dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de repos et aucunement de rentrer dans l'antre de souffrance qu'était l'infirmerie. Harry protesta mais plia et l'emmena à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait la mener dans sa chambre à cause des escaliers toboggan mais Hermione lui jura qu'elle pourrait atteindre sa chambre. Ce mauvais moment était passé et il lui fallait juste un peu de repos. Harry abdiqua et abandonna Hermione pour retourner en cours. Hermione se posa dans un fauteuil pendant quelques minutes et se reposa, attendant qu'Harry se soit assez éloigné pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son sanctuaire en paix. Après avoir repris des forces grâce au cocktail de madame Pomfresh, elle prit le chemin de la tour Sud en catimini. Elle faillit se faire prendre par madame Trelawney mais se lança un sort de désillusion qui lui permit de franchir les derniers obstacles. Elle entra la première et leva le sort de dissimulation sur le mur de runes avant de s'échouer sur son canapé. Elle se releva peu assurée pour prendre une potion qu'elle l'avala en grimaçant et se décida d'abuser de la gentillesse de l'elfe de maison qui lui apporte ses potions pour qu'elle lui apporte quelque chose à manger. Elle est trop faible pour supporter les flots d'émotions de la Grande Salle. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle est désormais. Une légende qu'elle incarne, ses pouvoirs d'empathe se sont dévoilés maintenant qu'elle est majeure. Tout en dégustant un bon plat chaud apporté par Jacky, elle dévoile de nouveau les runes transcrites sur son mur. Sa crise en a fait apparaître de nouvelles, elle le sait, elle a senti les marques s'étendre dans son dos. A ce rythme-là, elle aurait tout le corps recouvert d'ici quelques semaines. Elle avait déjà du mal cacher les runes quand elle était en cours. Elle portait des chemises boutonnées jusqu'au cou et des pulls très stricts. Ses robes de sorcière étaient la manière la plus pratique d'être sûre que personne ne découvre son secret. Il faisait très beau cette année et tout le monde traînait en chemise, tout le monde sauf elle. Elle contemplait d'un air absent ce puzzle qui l'occupait depuis près de deux mois désormais. Elle entendit quelqu'un qui tentait de briser les sortilèges qui protégeait son sanctuaire et les entendaient s'évaporer face à la grande puissance du sorcier. Précipitamment, Hermione se leva et tenta de lancer le plus vite possible le sortilège de dissimulation sur son mur. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la voix si haïe du professeur de potions : -Je m'en doutais, pauvre petite …

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce que d'un coup de baguette, il ne dévoile le mur en entier.

-C'est si étendu, cela ne fait qu'un mois et tu as déjà autant de marques !

-Ce ne sont que des runes que j'essaye de traduire pour le professeur Vector.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, miss Granger ! Je reconnaîtrais ces runes partout où elles seraient écrites ! Montrez vos bras !

-Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je ne me dévêtirais pas devant vous ! Sortez d'ici de suite !

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous approprier cette salle, donc techniquement, je peux rester là tant que je veux. Laissez-moi vous aider Miss Granger ! Je sais ce qu'il vous arrive et …

Hermione s'était levée et tremblante de rage, elle expulsa le professeur de son sanctuaire. Elle faillit le précipiter au bas des escaliers mais reprenant ses esprits, elle arrêta sa chute. Rogue abdiqua devant la puissance magique dont faisait preuve la Gryffondor et sentait ses émotions totalement bouleversées. Il réprima un cri de rage et se retourna pour partir vers sa salle. Quand cette petite miss je sais tout en aurait marre de souffrir dès qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, elle viendrait le supplier de l'aider maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il connaissait son secret. Il reprit le chemin de sa salle de cours, devant préparer son cours pour les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Il réprima un grognement quand une note volante lui annonça la première réunion du corps professoral pour le soir même après le dîner. Il accueillit ses élèves avec un air maussade encore plus marqué que ce matin.

De son côté, Hermione se décida à faire acte de présence aux cours de l'après-midi, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose puisqu'elle n'avait que Runes et Histoire de la Magie. Pas de magie pour elle, cela devrait la requinquer suffisamment pour affronter la Grande Salle ce soir et arrêter les ragots sur sa soudaine dépression. Elle ne s'approchait pas des autres pour éviter de ressentir leurs émotions :

* Typique des jeunes empathes* pensait Rogue en l'observant. Pendant le dîner, Minerva lui demanda des nouvelles de sa petite protégée, elle avait entendu les rumeurs de l'évanouissement de Granger.

-Oh, Miss Granger a sans doute trop travaillé encore une fois, elle est simplement surmenée. Elle a pris toutes les classes qu'elle pouvait et ses devoirs de préfète en chef, l'accaparent. Quand elle se rendra compte qu'il est humainement impossible de survivre à une charge de travail aussi importante, elle en abandonnera quelques-unes et nous retrouverons cet insupportable trio d'or au mieux de sa forme !

Minerva le regarda outrée, puis acquiesça. Elle avait averti Hermione que cette surcharge de travail ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Mais la jeune prodige s'était obstinée. Ils devraient néanmoins en parler pendant la réunion pour savoir si le comportement de la jeune préfète était le même dans tous ses cours. Au moment où Rogue contemplait l'attitude d'Hermione, celle-ci se tourna vers lui, et Rogue eut un choc de rencontrer son regard, si plein de douleur et de rancœur qu'il le ressentait également. Soudainement, Hermione se leva et s'enfuit de la salle sous le regard interdit de tous les professeurs et ses amis également. Rogue essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude envers la jeune empathe. Elle devrait commencer à se contrôler maintenant. Quelle petite sotte ! Avec ce comportement, elle allait mettre tout le monde sur la voie. Personne ne devait le savoir.

Il prit la direction de la salle de réunion où il entendit tous les professeurs faire leur compte rendu du début de l'année. Quand ils eurent fini, ils commencèrent à parler de la préfète Gryffondor, qui inquiétait tout le monde. Non, ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes et elle remplissait toutes les tâches qui lui étaient confiés mais ses fréquentes crises et ses disparitions notamment à l'heure des repas inquiétaient les professeurs. Rogue savait ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait en donner l'explication à personne. Il se promit d'essayer d'aider la jeune empathe comme il avait reçu le secours d'Adrien Labonair quand il était à Poudlard. Elle ne devait pas essayer de combattre ses pouvoirs car ils la détruiraient mais tenter de vivre avec. A la fin de la réunion, il retourna vers ses cachots pour retrouver ses appartements mais en passant mdevant la salle de potions, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même sanglotant. Elle ne réagit pas quand il la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit. Elle ne se tranquillisa que grâce à une potion qu'il lui administra.

-Les marques s'étendent, professeur. Elles s'étendent sur mes jambes. De nouvelles runes, que je ne peux même pas identifier. Elles me brûlent, elles n'arrêtent pas ! C'est insupportable ! Je veux qu'elles s'en aillent.

-Vous le savez, c'est impossible. Vous avez découvert ce qu'il vous arrivait, miss. Vous ne vous en déferez jamais ! La seule solution, c'est d'apprendre à surmonter la douleur et d'éviter les situations qui vous demanderaient un trop grand self-control. Je dois voir vos marques miss Granger ! Déshabillez-vous !

-Non ! Je vous donnerais les photos si vous voulez mais je ne montrerais pas mon anatomie à tout va !

-Et si je vous dis que je ne le fais pas de gaîté de cœur mais que j'ai le moyen de vous soulager, pour cela il faut que je touche vos marques, je ne peux pas le faire si vous ne me les montrez pas.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Que faites-vous ? Le professeur commençait à déboutonner ses robes et la fit tomber à ses pieds. Il retira sa chemise noire et montra un corps d'albâtre recouvert de marques en tout point semblables aux siennes, exception faite de la couleur, grises chez lui et vertes chez elle.

-Vous êtes un … ?

-Oui, miss, je sais parfaitement ce que vous traversez puisque je le vis depuis 20 ans désormais. Êtes-vous décidée à me faire confiance, je n'ai aucune vue sur vous mais je sais que si deux empathes se touchent, enfin que leurs marques rentrent en contact, je serais en mesure d'absorber un peu des sentiments que vous éprouvez !

Hermione le regardait dubitative, mais hocha la tête. Lentement, toujours un hésitante, elle déboutonna elle aussi ses robes et retira son pull puis sa chemise. Les marques n'avaient pas encore envahi son ventre, se cantonnant à ses côtes et ses épaules. Rogue ouvra d'un air impatient ses bras, et Hermione attirée par la promesse de confort qu'il lui avait faite, se jeta dedans. Rogue referma ses bras et lui conseilla de clore ses yeux, connaissant d'expérience la forte lumière qui se dégageait de ses unions. Hermione semblait se calmer au fur et à mesure où Rogue se tendait, recevant les vagues de souffrance de sa jeune élève. Au point de rupture, il la repoussa et s'échoua dans un fauteuil, il transpirait abondamment et se concentrait sur contenir les sentiments qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette douleur depuis des années quand son maître lui avait enseigné à les repousser le plus loin possible de lui. Mais pour aider la jeune empathe, il avait rouvert cette partie de sa vie. Hermione le regardait, inquiète de sa réaction alors qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis la rentrée. Il reprenait doucement son souffle et au bout de quelques minutes, se releva et se rhabilla prestement.

-J'ose espérer que je vous ai suffisamment soulagé de vos douleurs. J'essaierais de vous aider le plus possible, les premiers mois sont les plus difficiles. Ce renfermement doit cesser en revanche. Vous devez confronter vos pouvoirs, sinon ils vous dévoreront de l'intérieur. J'attends que vous repreniez votre place dans la classe et que vous participiez à tous les exercices. Vous êtes capable de soumette votre empathie et au fur et à mesure de l'année, vous découvrirez les rares avantages de notre condition. Et ne vous échinez pas à trouver la signification de ces runes, personne n'y est jamais arrivé. Nous possédons tous les mêmes et des générations d'empathe se sont échinés dessus sans jamais en traduire une seule.

-Je ne peux pas, professeur, ils sont trop forts. J'en arrive même à ressentir des gens qui ne sont pas à Poudlard. Dans mes rêves, je traverse des hôpitaux entiers et je reçois leur douleur de plein fouet. Je ne veux plus ressentir cela ! Et c'est encore pire quand je dois pratiquer la magie. Tout s'amplifie, à un point que cela en est insupportable.

-Si j'y suis arrivé, vous y arriverez aussi. Mais si vous avez des larmes, préparez-vous à les verser, miss. Vous avez une puissance magique bien supérieure à la mienne, miss Granger. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et je vous promets que vous trouverez ma porte toujours ouverte pour quoi que ce soit. Retournez-vous coucher. Et arrêter de vous échiner sur ces runes, vous n'apprendrez rien.

La jeune fille s'inclina et apaisée, reprit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor pour passer une nuit apaisante.


End file.
